Fuegos artificiales
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Un viaje en su infancia a Iwagakure le aseguro conocer a una persona que le quería por el simple hecho de ella ser como era, un recuerdo perdido, una presencia nítida en sus corazones, mágicos como la presencia de destellos en el cielo.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos

.  
. Cambio de escena

**Datos del fic****:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Es un fan fic realizado en la infancia de ambos.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**Fuegos artificiales**

.

Los cándidos rayos solares se posan sobre las colinas infértiles que deslucen con su belleza un nuevo día. Los vientos recurren a movilizar las escasas vegetaciones. Remueven las asperezas de los suelos. Una celebración se plantea ante los numerosos matices implantados en banderas, lámparas, pequeños telares de colores a través de las calles.

Las construcciones de madera que se vislumbran invadiendo la calle. Establecimientos adornados para fiesta, por una posible alianza. Iwagakure planeaba formar lazos. Muchas personas se transportaban con sus mercancías, con sus restaurantes ambulantes. Un día muy activo.

Los Shinobi de la región continuaban con actividades normales, por mandato del Tsuchikage. Necesitaban protección ante la congregación de las aldeas ocultas. En especial al no verse Konoha incluida. Entre las autoridades presentes destacaba el Mizukage con su familia como acompañantes. El Raikage entre diversos guardias y el Kazekage.

Eran las figuras que de vez en cuando, salían a pasear. La mayoría se quedaban en el edificio principal de la aldea. Esperando el desarrollo del tratado. El proveniente de Suna caminaba por las calles, rodeado de sus guardias. Sus vestimentas blancas se mantenían inmaculadas. Protegiéndole el sombrero con matiz azul la cabeza en su avance. A su lado, una pequeña con kimono rosa tomaba fuertemente la mano de su padre. La niña tenía unos lindos cabellos rubios cayendo en su espalda.

─ Padre… mira ─ Musitó de sus ingenuos labios carmín. Alzo su mano libre a una tienda donde vendían animales nativos del lugar, el hombre solo le vio sonriendo vanamente.

─ ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ─ Cuestionó con a voz firme, sin siquiera descender a prestar mas atención a su hija.

─ Son muy bonitos ─ Mencionó girando su vista al frente con algo de tristeza. Tenía que acompañar a su papá, pero le molestaba haber dejado a sus hermanos.

Pronto llegaron a un establecimiento, la pequeña no divagaba entre si mostrar su fastidio o no. Era alguien transparente cuando se trataba de sus emociones. Bastaba con mirar a aquellos Shinobi que se dedicaban a la política, para saber que había rivalidad.

Las discusiones no se hicieron esperar.

Los debates entre los Kage eran duros y directos. Se manifestaba tensión, estrés, algo a lo que todavía no se acostumbraba. La niña salió corriendo del establecimiento…

.

.

"Después de todo papá esta tan distraído como para darse cuenta que me he ido… me pregunto como estarán Kankuro" pensó entristeciéndose, sus pasos se volvieron lentos. Estaba cansada.

"Gaara…" pensó recordando a su hermano menor. Poco había convivido con él, pero lo extrañaba demasiado. Alzo su faz mirando al área de juegos.

Tanto tiempo tenía ahí, con su padre. Soporto unas cuantas horas, por lo cual la tarde se apreciaba en el horizonte; acariciando los tejados. Hermosa visión que iba coloreándose con matices cálidos, agradables a la vista.

Se dirigió al parque, ocupando uno de los columpios para balancearse. Apreciando desde diferentes ángulos aquel esplendoroso espectáculo, que lentamente desaparecía.

-Hermanos… No sé porque mi padre me trae con él, si aún así… No me presta atención… - Musitó la pequeña subiendo una de sus manos a jugar son su cabello, frotándolo con delicadeza. Hasta encerrase en sus pensamientos.

Como extrañaba a su madre.

Kankuro.

Gaara.

Un estruendoso sonido provocó que volteara a los cielos. Una fulgurosa luz se partía en el cielo, tomando diferentes rutas, impregnando la bóveda celeste de escarlata. Nuevamente aquel sonido.

La oscuridad se mancha con matices dorados. Rayos de esperanza.

Los orbes de la pequeña se ven cautivados, apresados en un espectáculo: Trance. Los colores se reflejan en el cristalino, ante la emoción. Forjó una sonrisa bañada de dulzura que se abandona en un suspiro. Sus manos se aferraron a las cadenas, en busca de apoyo.

Los sonidos continuaban. La niña notaba como la luz era emanada antes que el sonido. Por lo cual permanecía atenta al cielo. Ahora eran colores verdes y amarillos. Sin duda: Bello.

Nunca había tenido la dicha de ver aquello en su aldea. Su hogar.

Dejó sus ojos sin punto fijo. Variándolos de un lugar a otro, algo perdida. Se sentía sola. El sonoro de repitió, notando como estos objetos dejan una cortina de humo en su trayecto. Algo qué llamó su atención, siguiendo el rastro.

Al no poder alzar más su cabeza para indagar, optó por girarse, sosteniéndose fieramente del metal. Era un mercantil. Encendía y colocaba los cohetes sobre un madero. Saliendo disparado hacia los cielos para dar su espectáculo.

Las esmeraldas chocaron contra los orbes del anciano. Este le regalo una sonrisa, que animo a la niña, soltándose del columpio para caminar hacia él con una leve curvatura de sus labios. Era una de las pocas personas que le había sonreído de aquella manera.

─ Hola ─ Mentó entusiasta la pequeña con un ademán, mientras el hombre ya anciano empezaba a guardar sus cosas.

─ Hola pequeña… ¿Te gustaron los fuegos artificiales? ─ Cuestionó el hombre a lo que la pequeña asentía inclinándose para ver algunos ─ Yo me tengo que ir… pero ten pequeña ─ Mencionó de forma agradable entregando una bolsa con algunos fuegos artificiales y una pequeña caja de cerillos.

Tomo las cosas, frunciendo el seño algo desconcertada, nunca había usado aquellas cosas. Pero ese hombre tan amable se alejaba a paso lento. Bajó la mirada apresando las cosas sobre su pecho. Caminó meditabunda hacia el columpio. Ese parecía su refugio.

"Supongo que es normal aquí que sepan usar esto" pensó fijándose en lo que contenían sus manitas.

Su padre no se había preocupado en buscarle, por lo cual se planteo que continuaba en alguna discusión. Estaba tan segura y a la vez deseaba, añoraba equivocarse.

Pero el correr del tiempo, solo sugería que estaba en lo correcto.

Nuevamente se levanto, llenándose sus ojos de determinación. Quería ver los destellos de nuevo.

Se arrodilló tirando las cosas al suelo, abrió temblorosa la caja, contemplando el sin fin de fósforos. Eran demasiados para ella. Pronto intentó prender un cerillo, sin éxito alguno. Frunció su faz drásticamente, sus orbes miraban de forma vengativa al cerillo.

─ Es injusto… ─ Emano sin dejar de mirar lo que contenía en sus manos con cara de berrinche.

Lo que no sabía, es qué era observada. Un joven cargando un canasto estaba inerte en la calle. Era muy tarde como para que una niña estuviera sola en aquel sitio. Sus pasos se proclamaron impulsivamente. Descendió con suavidad para dejar el canasto descansar en la tierra. Se acomodo sobre sus cuclillas, frente a la pequeña.

Soltó una sonora carcajada al notar como esta miraba a la cerilla.

─ No por que la veas así, se encenderá… Hmm ─ Musitó de forma dulce haciendo la otra volteara a verle, era un chico con el cabello largo y dorado. Uno de sus ojos cubierto por este, mientras el otro era un zafiro fijo en la pequeña Temari.

– Si, pero… no puedo prenderlo – Dijo aún con aquella voz por de mas dulce, enrojeciendo sus mejillas por la forma en que el otro le miraba. Se sentía un poco mal, al no poder prender un simple cerillo.

─ Ya veo ─ pronunció el rubio qué extendió su mano, donde las fauces que a esa edad ya poseía estaban cerradas.

De inmediato entregó la cajita, para que este sacara una cerilla y la encendiera fácilmente. La rubia se mostró fascinada, recogiendo un fuego artificial para pasárselo. Pronto lo encendieron, apoyándolo contra el tubo de los columpios.

No tardo en salir despedido surcando los vientos. El espectáculo de luces no se hizo esperar, Temari corrió hasta donde pudo intentando alcanzar aquellas luces. Sonrió complacido, parecía estar muy feliz. La rubia se giro con una amplia sonrisa, para después correr en dirección al chico.

─ ¿Puedes enseñarme a encender un cerillo? ─ Cuestionó fijando sus enormes esmeraldas en el chico que rio quedamente.

─ Claro ─ Afirmó ampliándose la sonrisa, se agacho para tomar nuevamente la caja de cerillas. Acercándose la chica a ver.

El tomo un fósforo con sumo cuidado. Encendiéndolo con solo rozar la superficie áspera de la caja.

─ Mira es fácil ─ habló con calma, girando su vista a la llama para expeler algo de viento extinguiéndose la llama.

La chica, intentaba repetir el proceso, realmente le costaba trabajo. Al joven le sorprendía que en los intentos la cerilla se doblara, simplemente se quebrara o se le resbalara de las manos.

Hasta que lo logro. La cálida llama le parecía extraordinaria… Opacaba de cierto modo a los fuegos artificiales, porque ella había logrado hacerlo.

Una corriente paso, agitándose la llama…

─ Gracias ─ Expelió mientras la cerilla se apagaba.

─ ¿Te gustan las explosiones? ─ Cuestionó el rubio, a lo que la chica asintió. Realmente tenía curiosidad, en especial por haberla visto seguir aquel fuego pirotécnico.

─ Deben de gustarme, mi papá dice que soy una niña explosiva ─ Musitó algo confundida, realmente no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

─ Entonces, seguro me gustas ─ Exclamó el rubio sonriéndole para acariciar sus cabellos – ¿Y tu padre?- Cuestionó levantándose para voltear en busca de alguien semejante a ella, pero no fijo a nadie.

Camino hacia la canasta y la chica le siguió.

─ No lo sé ─ Mentó sin inmutarse, guardando en su kimono los regalos que le habían dado.

─ ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo? ─ consultó tomando la canasta en su mano izquierda.

─ ¡Esta bien! ─ susurró enérgica tomándole la mano libre.

─ Si que eres explosiva… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ interrogó sin dejar de mirarla.

─ Temari ¿Y tú? ─ Dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos. Provocando la risa enérgica del rubio.

─ Deidara…─ Emanó continuando así con su camino…

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
